


Reach Out

by xlivvielockex



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are doing an Angel Rewatch at Stranger Things and I got this idea in my head to write a drabble for each episode. This is for Sense and Sensitivity. Un'betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out

Cordelia hated these monthly phone calls from her mother. She knew better than to bring up them abandoning her. ‘You were the one that wanted to graduate with your friends.’ Or her lack of boyfriend. ‘You could have married one of daddy’s business associates.’ 

“How much?”

“Cor, darling. Just enough for rent on this shanty.”

She cringed. Her mother’s idea of a shanty was still nicer than her own very fabulous haunted apartment. “You aren’t going to spend it on Manolos?” A luxury that Cordelia herself could no longer afford.

Silence. Cordelia just sighed heavily. “I’ll send a check tomorrow.”


End file.
